


Why Sewer King Was Tormented

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Lock-Up and the Under-dwellers 1 sentence fiction. The Sewer King stepped back when Lyle Bolton scowled at him.





	Why Sewer King Was Tormented

I never created Batman TAS canon.

The Sewer King stepped back when Lyle Bolton scowled at him after he remembered the latter wincing as he cackled earlier.

THE END


End file.
